


Through The Portal

by Silentx13



Category: The Riyria Revelations - Michael J. Sullivan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elves, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Friendship, High Fantasy, Kingdoms, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Portals, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Royce and Hadrian thought their adventures were all but done. That is far from the case though, they are swept away into a world far from their own. They need to blend into this strange world until why can find a way home.WARNING: spoilers ahead!!(Summery bound to change. Maybe.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The rain beat against the window harshly and the window blew harshly. “I haven’t been a storm like this for a while,” Hadrian said as he sat by the window looking out. 

Arista nodded as she walked over to lookout as well. She was about to speak when a loud crash sounded, not from outside, but inside the halls. They both turned and hurried to the door. A cloaked figure ran past them followed by a few of the elven knights who had accompanied Royce here. Hadrian quickly grabbed one of his swords that were in the room. He ran after the knights and the mysterious figure. Arista hurried towards Royce and Mercy’s room to see what happened. 

Hadrian and the elven knights just got to the figure as they stood by an open window. A knight threw a dagger at them, it flew through the air with deadly accuracy and it would have it and killed them. However, the dagger froze in the air as they raised their hand. They turned and the dagger went flying back at the knight who threw it. Hadrian charged forward with some of the others and the figure just leaned back and fell from the window.

Hadrian froze and the elf who looked out the window actually looked shocked when he put his head back in. He shook his head and said something. His eyes then came to Hadrian and he gave a short sigh. “They are gone. There is nobody there,” He said. 

“That’s not possible...that window is just a straight drop to the ground. How are they gone?” He asked as one of the knights turned and ran to search the area. That elf said nothing as he headed back down the hall towards Royce’s room. Hadrian sighed and followed after them. 

* * *

  
Royce was in his room holding his arm as Hadrian rushed in. Mercy was on his other side hugging him looking worried. “What happened?” Hadrian asked. 

“I am fine, it’s just a bruise,” Royce said shrugging it off. “Whoever that person was got in here. What happened out there?” 

“Well, that’s a bit strange. Besides the fact they outran your shadows, they also jumped out a window and vanished.” Hadrian replied. 

“Vanished?” Royce asked. 

“Yea. They were there then they were not.” He said. “I guess tomorrow they will be searching that area.” 

Royce nods and sits back a bit as Hadrian takes a seat. The elven knights were now in the room and two of them were searching by the window and doors in the room to see how the figure got in. As they searched the room Arista came and shook her head a bit. 

“I did not find anything either. I am sorry.” She said. 

“Something will come up. Right, Daddy?” Asked Mercy. Royce nods and slightly pats her head.

“Yea...something will come up,” Royce said. As he said this one of the knights did find something. He held up a silver disk with strange markings carved into it. He turned it over in his hand looking at it carefully. He stood up and showed it to Royce.

“We only found this.” He said. Royce took it and looked at it carefully as Arista came over to look at it as well. 

“It had a weird feel to it,” Arista said as she reached up and her fingers brushed along the lines of the rune. She tilted her head some and moved her hand back.

“Well at least we have a clue to start with,” Hadrian said as the disk was handed to one of the other elves. Yet as that happened the disk slipped and fell to the floor. There was a large flash of light and then it was gone. Along with almost all in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The first sensation Hadrian felt was cold and he slowly opened his eyes and he blinked a bit at the bright light shining through the trees. He sat up and looked around in confusion as he was in a snow-covered forest. This wasn’t possible...it was in the middle of summer! Yet, he was now surrounded by a cold winter landscape.    
  
He got to his feet and shivered as he stood up. He then quickly looked around. “Royce! Arista!?” He called out searching around.    
  
“Hadrian!” He heard Arista’s voice after a few moments. Hadrian looked over and ran that way and soon found her. “Are you alright? Have you seen Royce?” Hadrian asked quickly when he got to her.    
  
“I am a bit cold but alright and I have not seen Royce.” She said shaking her head and wrapping her arms around her.    
  
“Right…we need to find him and find figure out where we are.” He said.    
  
“I think first we should get warmer clothes and then find Royce,” Arista said. “Besides if there is a village or town nearby he’ll most likely head that way.”    
  
Hadrian paused at that and then nodded. The two soon start searching for a road or some trail. Luckily they soon find one. “Well? Any idea which way to start?” Hadrian asked looking at her.    
  
Arista looked in both directions and said, “I am not sure but do you hear that?”    
  
Hadrian listened closely and he heard what sounded like a wagon. He turned his head and a wagon came into view. Soon it stopped before them and under the hood, the older man wore he looked surprised. “What are you doing out in the dead of winter dressed like that? Is there trouble with bandits again?” The old man asked raising his eyebrows.    
  
Arista thinking quickly nods and said, “That’s right. We were traveling and bandits got the better of us.”    
  
He made a noise and shook his head. “Well, I can give you a ride into the closest town. Sure you can get the help you need there. Climb in back.” He said gesturing to the back of the wagon.    
  
She nods and moves with Hadrian into the back of the wagon. Hadrian climbs in first and then helps Arista in. The wagon was filled with different boxes and bags of various items. Most likely things he was going to deliver or sell in the town. Once they were settled the cart started to move once more. They rode mostly in silence except for a few questions the old man asked from time to time. Arista answered most of the questions with some confirmations from Hadrian.    
  
They soon came to the town of Kilward as they were told it was called. The old man explained to them that the church in town could take care of them while they figure everything out. He also advised that they should head to the tavern after they settled down to tell about their bandit attack. They came to a stop at a stone building which Hadrian and Arista could only assume was the church.    
“Here we are. The church of Earis,” He said.    
  
“Thank you very much,” Hadrian said as he got off with Arista. The old man nods and wishes them the best of luck before he rides off. Arista turns to the door and said, “Guess we should just head in.”    
  
“Guess so,” Hadrian replied as he climbed the stairs he pushes the door open and they step into the warm building. A woman soon approached them and gives a little bow. “Greets. Welcome to the church of Earis. How can we help you?” She asked.    
  
“We were attacked by bandits. We aren’t hurt but we did lose all our clothes and money.” Arista explained.    
  
“Oh, my,” She replied with a soft gasp. “Well come with me we should have some extra clothes for the both of you.”    
  
“Thank you,” Hadrian said. The woman smiled and gives them a nod. She leads them away from the main area into smaller rooms. She brings them to one room that had a few beds with one person already sleeping all the way at the end of one of the rolls of bed. “Feel free to take any bed you wish. I’ll bring food and clothes shortly. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. It’s Milda.” She told them gesturing around the room.   
  
“I’m Hadrian and this is Arista,” Hadrian told to her. Milda smiled and nods and soon leaves the room. Arista sighed and sat down by the fire. Hadrian soon joined her and he just sighed. “Well...once we have some warmer clothes and food what do you think we should do? Go out and search for Royce? Or something else?”    
  
“I don’t know but something else is wrong...I can feel something...it’s like magic but very different.” She told him. “Yet, even though I feel that I can not use any magic myself. I tried something simple on the way here but there is nothing.”    
  
“So I do not have my swords and you can’t use your magic...we also have no money. Well, I am sure when we find Royce he’s going to have something fun to say,” Hadrian said rubbing the back of his head.    
  
She did have to smile at that. She could definitely image what Royce would say about this. She looked up though after a moment of them sitting them in silence. Milda walked over with a tray of food and a bag. She places the tray down on the bed that was across from them and offered them the bag.    
  
“Here are some extra clothes that you could use,” she said to them. “You are in luck as well since we do have a fund special for anyone who had anything stolen by the bandits. So there is a bit of money in there,”    
  
“Oh. Thank you,” Arista said taking the bag.    
  
Milda nods with a smile and gestures to a door at the side of the room. “Feel free to change there and freshen up. I will be in the main hall if you need anything but I do recommend you both rest up.” She with a smile.    
  
“Thank you for your help again,” Hadrian said. Milda gives a smile as she nods and leaves the room to let them rest up.    
  
“Well guess we should change and eat a bit,” Hadrian said looking from the tray to her.    
  
“I guess so,” She said. “I just hope Royce and anyone else who’s here with him are alright,” Arista said.    
  
“So do I but I guess we have to just search for them a bit later.” He sighed as he sat down to rest a bit. Yet, once they rested a bit and got their barrings they were going to go out and search for the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the update.  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
